Help me (even if I'm pushing you away)
by Kikitha2210
Summary: Esto es, básicamente, lo que NECESITO que ocurra en el 6x15 (sin ninguna expectativa, es sabido que al parecer los escritores del programa revisan los fanfics para hacer exactamente lo contrario). Daryl, después de haberle dado espacio a Carol, intenta colarse en el muro que ella ha puesto entre los dos. Carol no quiere dejarlo entrar.
NA: So... en tiempos difíciles a veces surgen ideas(?) Escribí esto como algo que me gustaría ver, quizás en el capítulo 6x15 (quedaría perfecto si no tomamos en cuenta los spoilers más recientes xD). ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Era de noche, Glenn y Maggie habían subido ya a su habitación y sólo quedaban Rick, Daryl y Carol en el comedor.

"¿Es cierto lo que dijo Maggie?", preguntó Rick, "¿le dijiste eso?".

Carol suspiró, sólo quería subir a su habitación y evitar todas las preguntas que sabía que tendrían.

Bueno, mentira, lo que quería era un maldito cigarro, y estar sola. _No importa qué pase conmigo,_ le había dicho, y no, no es que tuviera deseos de muerte, pero Maggie era la importante, ¿verdad?

"Tenía un plan, y funcionó. Eso es lo importante, ¿verdad?, las dos salimos.", respondió secamente. "Necesito… aire, espacio.", agregó, evitando mirar en la dirección de Daryl, como lo había estado haciendo desde hace algún tiempo, mientras se dirigía hacia la calle.

"Tú sabes que eso no es cierto… que no importa lo que te pase… no es cierto", dijo la voz de Daryl justo atrás de ella en el momento en que abrió la puerta.

Él escucho a Carol reír con amargura justo antes de que cruzara la puerta para luego cerrarla en su cara. "Tienes que dejar de hacer esto", le dijo, impidiendo que la cerrara y saliendo tras ella, "tienes que dejar de alejarte".

"Tú no me conoces, no sabes lo que estoy haciendo. Yo hago lo que tengo que hacer. Y en ese momento lo que tenía que hacer era salvar a Maggie, al bebé. Tú sabes que realmente no importaba qué me pasara a mí, mientras Maggie saliera bien de ese lugar." respondió Carol, sintiendo el cansancio de los últimos dos días en cada músculo de su cuerpo y en cada rincón de su mente. Sacó un cigarro y lo sostuvo sin encender en sus manos, deseando estar en otro lugar, quizás caminar un poco, vivir en otra casa… cualquier cosa que impidiera tener ese tipo de conversaciones, que impidiera tener que pensar en ella.

Daryl se quedó en silencio un rato, observándola, preguntándose en qué momento habían llegado a eso.

Quizás había sido en el momento en que se distrajo en la prisión y no se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando en sus manos la responsabilidad de hacer algo para que se propagara la enfermedad.

Quizás fue cuando él no salió inmediatamente tras ella apenas se enteró de que Rick la había dejado a su suerte.

Quizás cuando no la buscó luego de que la prisión cayera.

Quizás cuando decidió no insistir, no presionarla para que le contara lo que había pasado.

Quizás en Atlanta, en el Grady.

Quizás cuando estaba demasiado distraído con su propio dolor como para darse cuenta de que ella también necesitaba sentirlo, incluso si decía que no podía.

Quizás cuando no la siguió cada vez que ella caminaba en la dirección contraria a la de él en las calles de Alexandria desde que la horda había invadido la comunidad.

O tal vez había sido antes de todo eso, cuando decidió que no era tiempo para pensar en sus sentimientos, cuando pensó que algún día estarían en el mismo momento, en la misma sincronía y simplemente decidirían confesar esos sentimientos que él sabía que había estado ahí desde la granja de Hershel.

Podría ser una mezcla de todo, cada uno de esos momentos podría ser ahora uno de los ladrillos que Carol había usado para construir un muro entre ellos.

Daryl levantó un poco la voz "estás loca", le dijo con incredulidad, ¿en qué momento se había revertido la situación? Se supone que era él quien se sentía inferior a los demás, y ella era quien estaba constantemente diciéndole una y otra vez lo importante que él era, "tú no sabes lo que..." comenzó, para detenerse a mitad de la frase, suspirando con derrota, "no puedo perderte a ti también, ¿no lo entiendes?"

Carol se quedó callada un momento, sin saber qué decir, y luego calmándose, volvió a su disfraz y le dijo "Lo superarías. Eres fuerte, Rick, Judith, Carl, los otros... no estarías solo."

Eso enojó a Daryl. Principalmente porque el tono con el que lo dijo le dejaba claro que ella pensaba que era cierto. "¿Por qué haces esto? ¿por qué haces como si no supieras lo que yo... que nosotros..."

Carol levantó sus manos, evitando que siguiera hablando, ella no necesitaba pensar en eso en ese momento, era más fácil fingir que no sentía nada, que ellos no sentían nada. Recordó el cigarro en sus manos y lo encendió.

"Tú no eres esto…", le dijo, "tú no fumas, tú no te alejas, tú no te escondes".

Carol no pudo evitar la risa amarga que se le escapó, llevaba haciendo eso durante meses y era primera vez que alguien se daba cuenta "simplemente déjalo, Daryl, déjame sola".

"¡No!" respondió Daryl, enojado, "No seguirás haciendo esto. ¡No puedes! ¡Esto... ", dijo, mientras la señalaba, "…no eres tú! ¡No sé qué pasó después de la prisión, pero no puedes seguir alejándote de nosotros… de mí!"

La expresión de Carol se volvió fría, y aunque debería darle miedo, Daryl sintió un poco de alivio, porque esa era la Carol fiera que él conocía.

"¡Tú no me conoces! ¡No sabes quién soy! ¡No sabes lo que he hecho!", respondió ella, enojada consigo misma al escuchar el quiebre en su voz con lo último, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse pero tercamente negándose a llorar o a dejar de mirarlo.

Él se acercó con cautela. Ella tenía razón en lo último, él no sabía lo que había hecho, pero ella se equivocaba también, "tú sabes que eso es mentira", le dijo, su voz tranquila para no asustarla, para que supiera que él la entiende, "sé quién eres. Somos lo mismo, Carol, siempre lo hemos sido."

Carol dio un paso atrás, pero incluso eso requería una fuerza inmensa de su parte. Estaba tan cansada de todo. Cansada de luchar contra sus pensamientos, de engañarse a sí misma, de esconderse de la gente a la que quería. Cansada de alejarse de Daryl. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que si lo dejaba acercarse por completo, todo lo que había estado evitando iba a caer sobre ella y la iba a aplastar por completo. Pero era Daryl, ¿verdad? Él no dejaría que todo la aplastase. Con él podía dejarse sentirlo, podía ser frágil porque con él estaría segura.

Daryl se detuvo al ver la expresión de su rostro, sumado al paso que había dado para alejarse, ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía acercarse sin que ella corriera en la dirección contraria?"

"Por favor no me dejes sola" murmuró Carol entre lágrimas, no completamente segura de que él podría haberla escuchado, hasta que él estaba frente a ella, tomándola torpemente entre sus brazos en un abrazo con el cual se calentaron lugares dentro de su pecho que había pretendido estaban adormecidos. Y en cuanto sus lágrimas la dejaron hablar, empezó a contarle todo acerca de la lista que la atormentaba.

*fin*


End file.
